


Battle Scars

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Denna looks up as if on cue and their eyes meet. She has this crazy, wild look in her eyes that Cara knows only too well, telling her that Denna is not finished just yet. She is still consumed by a seemingly insatiable hunger for control that even the lifeless bodies in their absolute submission are not able to still entirely. No - they cannot satisfy the deepest longings of the twisted heart that's beating reverently in the blonde's chest.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Dead bodies are scattered around everywhere on the once pristine forest ground, now drenched in blood, sweat and tears.

The beautiful landscape near the small lake has become a bloody battlefield in a matter of half a candlemark, and Cara's chest is still rising and falling heavily from the exhaustion. Taking a look around, her gaze falls upon Denna, who is standing with her hands on her knees a few feet away, catching her breath. There is nothing as good as a fight that gets her blood pulsing like fire through her veins and nothing can accomplish that better as a shared assignment with the platinum blonde sister of hers.

Denna's armor is torn in some places, and bloodsplatters on her body blend in with the red of her skintight leather. Looking down on herself, Cara notices for the first time since the fight began that she looks exactly the same.

There are more than a dozen dead resistance fighters lying at their feet, among them two of their sisters. One has the sword that killed her still buried in her chest, the other one lies face down at the forest ground with a cut throat. Cara had heard her sister’s gurgling scream as it happened, before the life drained completely out of her. Both of them are not to be revived.

The adrenaline is still pulsing high through Cara's veins, and by the look of it, Denna feels the same. The platinum blonde Mord'Sith has a scratch just above her right eyebrow, and Cara is certain that it will scar. It won't disfigure Denna, but enhance her otherwise flawless face only that bit more. There are times when Cara hates the perfection that seems to ooze from every pore of her and is not to be unraveled by anything.

Denna looks up as if on cue and their eyes meet. She has this crazy, wild look in her eyes that Cara knows only too well, telling her that Denna is not finished just yet. She is still consumed by a seemingly insatiable hunger for control that even the lifeless bodies in their absolute submission are not able to still entirely. No - they cannot satisfy the deepest longings of the twisted heart that's beating reverently in the blonde's chest.

She and Denna are not equal. At least Cara knows that Denna sees it that way, when she lets Cara kneel at her feet and call her, her one and only Mistress over and over again. Just a few years are separating them, but the difference that makes Denna the one in charge is that she was the one chosen by Darken Rahl himself. She was trained and broken by his hand, the one hardest to break in history. The once purest of them all, now famous for her cruelty and insensitivity towards those who won't submit to her and her cause, became a myth among her sisters and along the way, first Mistress of the Mord'Sith. Cara is able to acknowledge Denna's position as it is for the time being, but only because she knows how it is with legends and myths - she has just to wait until they're buried in oblivion. If it's going to take too long a time though, then she is more than willing to assist to speed things up.

Denna closes the gap between them, meticulously avoiding the bodies on the ground, and pushes her backwards. Gloved hands press against her shoulders until Cara's back makes heavy contact with a tree behind her. The force with which Denna slams her against the rough bark steals her breath from her lungs for a moment, and then Denna's lips are on her own, taking her breath once again.

As much as Cara is willing to help with Denna's downfall, when the time should arise, she cannot stop but enjoy the other Mord'Sith’s obvious interest in her, even as malicious as it might be. She does not know what it is that draws Denna to her in the first place, but she won't start to question it, not when Denna's soft tongue is moving against her own so deliciously. And for a long moment the world around them seems to disappear, everything that exists is Denna’s body pressing her against the tree, the gloved hand on her neck pulling her closer.

Denna steps back suddenly, putting some distance between them, breathing hard. Cara's lips are instantly yearning for her touch at the loss of contact, but Denna is taking another step further away, regaining control. Cara watches her intensely, noticing that Denna's eyes are still sparkling dangerously, but by now the vigorous blue of her eyes has given way to deepest darkness. Skillful fingers flicker over the fastening of her own belt, opening it partly. Denna's hands come lazily to rest on her hips as her eyes focus on Cara's green one's.

"Service me." Denna orders still slightly out of breath, her voice remains calm, but Cara can detect a hint of desperation in her tone. Denna is almost trembling in her need for power and absolute control, it's painstakingly obvious how badly she wants, needs this.

Cara looks at her from under her eyelashes, relishing in the blonde's need, considering if she wants to give in to Denna so easily - but then Denna's Agiel is on her shoulder, pushing her down to her knees, prying the decision from her grasp. The pain from the Agiel spreads through her veins like wildfire and Cara can't do anything but gasp as the sudden pain takes her captive. Denna is wetting her lips at the desperate sound that must ring like submission in the blonde's ears. Her eyes grow impossibly darker.

The back of her gloved hand moves slowly, almost tenderly, over Cara’s cheek, but then she takes a fistful of hair at the base of Cara's braid, lifting her head, twisting it around to look into her eyes. “What is wrong with you, Cara?” Denna frowns. “Do I speak in riddles, or haven’t I made myself clear enough for you to understand?”

Cara knows that Denna is a most dangerous woman and that it certainly isn’t a wise idea to disobey her, especially in the current mood she is in. But something deep inside her yearns to have Denna raging, out of control - hurting her. It's the darkness in Denna’s eyes, her heart, that draws her to Denna, such as moths at a flame.

With no answer forthcoming, Denna twists Cara's head harder, pushing her Agiel in the nape of her neck. Cara moans at the contact, biting her tongue as the pain of Denna’s Agiel pours over her like a stream of lava, burning down her spine.

"Then I shall punish you." Denna's voice has that certain edge to it, the one telling Cara that Denna will enjoy it more than ever. Cara can't possibly say that she doesn't like where this is going, but her mind makes evil plans of its own, the kind Cara will enjoy even that bit more.

The self-satisfied smirk on Denna's lips fades quickly, even before her backside makes contact with the forest ground and Cara is on her, straddling her waist. Cara's grin is smug, as Denna's is frosty.

"Cara." Denna's tone is lecturing, and not the smallest hint intrigued.

There is this quiet moment, when time seems to expand and everything Cara is aware of, is the excited, almost painful, pounding of her heart. The heat of Denna's body beneath her lets her leathers cling to her skin and the thoughts entering her mind are potent enough to distract her. It's hard to keep focus on the other Mord'Sith with the way Denna's muscles twitch under her palms and all Cara can think of is to ravage her here and now, and that, to her own terms - not to Denna's. Their eyes meet then, when Denna finally looks up, her features remain void of emotion as she speaks at last. "Let go of me." Her tone is harsh, the words hissed, and Cara can hear how much it takes her to keep the bubbling rage out of her voice.

Cara leans closer, her body slides over Denna's form, pressing purposefully down into her, leather scrapes against leather, buckles against buckles, until Cara comes to rest straddling Denna's waist. Gloved fingers close around slender wrists, holding Denna tight to the ground. "And what happens, if I don't?"

Ever so slowly, Denna raises her shoulders from the forest floor and the motion must be straining the muscles to protest violently, but the blonde doesn't let on. Cara can feel Denna's breath taunting her lips and all she can do is force herself not to lean in. "Then," Denna purrs, taking an agitated breath, "you're going to regret it."

Denna's face gives nothing away like so often as she lays slowly back down, but Cara is instantly aware of her unspoken promise of endless hurt and sorrow. Too much time has passed since they've met each other, too many incidents they've shared in the past, for Cara not to know that Denna won't give her much time for consideration. Patience is a virtue, and sometimes, while training, Denna makes it her own, but certainly today is not one of these days.

The moment she feels Denna's muscles twitch and strain in her grip, Cara knows - she has waited too long.

Denna chuckles deep in her throat before flipping them over in a swift motion so Cara is the one pinned to the ground, the rustling of dry leaves joins the creaking of leather as they get crushed under their weight. Many make the mistake to see and acknowledge Denna not as a threat, with her slender figure and the fine features it’s easy to underestimate the blonde in so many ways, but that only until they realize they have made a mistake. And in the end, all of them do, with no exception. Cara has realized it years ago, but she still finds herself testing Denna's patience ever so often.

The smile is back on Denna's lips, but it carries no warmth, and Cara feels a shiver run down her back at the sight of it. She cannot tell if it's fear or anticipation, but at the same time she is sure to find out what to expect soon enough. Denna's right hand has her wrists above her head in an iron grip, while the blonde’s other hand is traveling down between their bodies. Cara wants to follow Denna's every movement with her eyes, but something tells her she is not allowed to break Denna's penetrating gaze.

For a moment it feels like Denna is working on the fastening of Cara's leathers, craving an entrance to her skin, but then Cara realizes that the older Mord'Sith is not working on her armor, but her own. "What are you doing?" Cara can't banish the puzzled tone from her voice even if she wants to.

Denna smirks and leans further down, her lips close to the shell of Cara's ear. "This is not about your pleasure but about mine," she whispers, darting her tongue out and licking below the younger Mord'Sith's earlobe, smirking even more at the desperate sound that breaks from Cara's throat at her faint touch. "I told you to obey me, you choose willingly not to, so now, bear the consequences of your actions."

Bending slightly, Denna captures Cara's lips in a kiss, nipping and teasing, bruising the tender flesh with the force, need and lust behind it. Denna feels Cara struggling beneath her, trying to break free of her hold. She smirks as Cara seems to realize that her attempts are in vain.

Again and again the display of Denna's physical strength does not fail to surprise her, even when Cara herself is the one on the receiving end. The glove of her right hand is pulled off and discarded without care. The smile on Denna's lips is wicked, as her fingers close around Cara's wrist, pressing the other Mord'Sith's hand down between them. Cara watches Denna closely as she pulls her lower lip between her teeth in concentration as she lifts her body slightly, green eyes widen as Cara realizes what the blonde has in mind, but then Denna is already forcing the younger Mord'Sith to push two fingers inside of her. A quiet groan escapes Denna lips as she rocks down, taking her all the way in. Her body almost goes limp at the deliciously perfect feeling of Cara buried knuckle deep inside her. She grips Cara's shoulder with her free hand and begins to move herself up and down onto her sister's slender fingers.

It's supposed to be her punishment to get used like a toy. Like a pet. To be incapable of moving or touching Denna like she wants to, but with each thrust, Cara curls her fingers forward, brushing hard against Denna's clit. Her shallow gasps and moans are growing louder and when she begins to clench around her fingers, Cara knows Denna is close.

Cara uses the momentum of Denna's distraction to rip her hand free from her weakening grasp and sits up, pressing her lips against Denna's, plunging her tongue into her mouth and swallowing the breathy moans that inevitably leave the blonde's lips. Cara thrusts her hips up with each stroke, pushing her fingers deeper into Denna's wet tight center, eliciting a growl from deep within the other Mord'Sith's throat. The taste of Denna's kisses is addictive and Cara's head begins to swim. The insides of her leathers are damp and all she wants to do is to keep Denna right where she is.

Denna breaks from their kiss and her teeth clench tightly together, narrowing her eyes, she glues her penetrating gaze to the emerald orbs that seems to bear into her, down to the remains of her tortured soul, especially during their most intense and violent moments. She keeps their eyes locked together as long as she is able to, before she is coming hard on Cara's fingers.

For a long moment Denna keeps her eyes shut, breathy gasps falling from her lips while she comes slowly down from her high. When she opens her eyes at last and her gaze focuses on Cara, her eyes are incredibly blue and as her hip thrusts slowly forward, she lets a moan escape her lips at the feeling of Cara's fingers still inside her. "Now," her hand comes up to stroke lovingly over Cara's cheek, "I'm going to spank you, like you've never been spanked before."


End file.
